Question: Solve for $x$ : $10\sqrt{x} + 3 = 7\sqrt{x} + 9$
Solution: Subtract $7\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(10\sqrt{x} + 3) - 7\sqrt{x} = (7\sqrt{x} + 9) - 7\sqrt{x}$ $3\sqrt{x} + 3 = 9$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} + 3) - 3 = 9 - 3$ $3\sqrt{x} = 6$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3\sqrt{x}}{3} = \frac{6}{3}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = 2$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = 2 \cdot 2$ $x = 4$